Boxing Gloves
Length: Two Reel Producer: Hal Roach Director: Anthony Mack Photography: Art Lloyd and F. E. Hershey Editor: Richard Currier Titles: None Writer: Hal Roach and Robert F. McGowan (script), H. M. Walker (dialogue) Released: September 9, 1929 Studio: M-G-M Main Cast * Allen Hoskins * Andrew Shuford * Robert Mallon * Donald Smith * Harry Spear (actor) * Jackie Cooper (actor) * Jean Darling (actress) * Johnny Aber * Joseph Cobb * Mary Ann Jackson * Norman Chaney * Robert Hutchins Supporting Cast * Billy Schuler - Extra * Charlie Hall - Sidewalk Diner Attendant The Short Plot: Farina and Harry have created a boxing arena, the 3rd Ward Athaletic Club, to charge admission from the other kids to watch the fights, but the fights, like one between youngsters Wheezer and Donnie, are boring and Farina needs to find a good one to make more money. Meanwhile, Joe Cobb and Chubby Chaney are fighting over Jean, and Farina sees the opportunity of a big fight between the two stepbrothers. Farina convinces the two to participate in a "heavywate" battle, convincing each that the other will lay down in the second round when they don't show signs of wanting to fight. During the actual match, Bobby Mallon announces it as "Graham McCracker" but both the boys are waiting for the other to back down. Joe even wants to leave but a bully in the audience tells him to stay and fight or else he'll have another fight on his hands! The club doesn't admit ladies because "the sight of blood splashing around makes them faint", so Mary Ann gets turned away at the ticket booth. She attempts a disguise to gain entry but is discovered. Jackie Cooper makes his debut with the gang as a spectator demanding his money back after the baby fight and later as the ringside reporter for the big bout. Mary Ann, not one to give up, abducts Jackie from ringside and takes his place dressed in his clothes. When neither Joe or Chubby shows signs of wanting to fight, Farina fears he will have to give back all the money he has made. Mary Ann tells Farina to muss Joe's hair up and he'll fight. Farina tells Chubby that is the signal to make Joe lay down. When Chubby musses Joe's hair he really gets upset and ends up punching everyone out, including Farina acting as the referee! In the end, both Joe and Chubby are knocked out, and Farina announces the result, just in time to get hit with a soft tomato by the bully. Quotes: * "Now there's a couple of real fighting men!" - Farina * "I'd like to faint once to see how it feels." - Mary Ann Notes/Trivia: * This short is a loose remake of The Champeen!, later redone as Glove Taps. * The idea of telling each boxer that his opponent will lie down in the second round was previously used by Sammy, telling that to Mickey Daniels and Jackie Davis in The Champeen!. * This is the first appearance of Jackie Cooper in the series. At this point he is given a lesser role. * Bobby Mallon's name "Graham McCracker" is an homage to Graham McNamee, a noted sportscaster in the Twenties. His song, "I Wonder What's Become of Sally," is reportedly a joke about McNamee’s penchant for singing on the radio as well; his original ambition was to be a singer. * In those days, ladies weren't admitted to prize fights and would disguise themselves in male garb to gain entry. This explains Mary Ann pulling Jackie from ringside and dressing in his clothes. * This short mixes a combination of both silent film footage and footage with sound. * According to press material for this film, the several extra kids in used for the boxing match sequences became so excited that their screaming blew out six fuses in the recording equipment. This is why some of these sequences are silent. * Television prints for this film often have sound added to the already silent scenes. * Deleted Scene: Chubby working out prior to the big match. Andy Shuford is also featured. Sequence * Previous Short: Railroadin' * Next Short: Lazy Days ---- Category: Talkie Category: 1929 Category: Rival-Related Shorts Category: Sports-Related Shorts